


Dire Need

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea





	Dire Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).



Harry pretends not to notice Governor Malfoy's approach and sips his drink.

"Nudity."

Harry continues to stare into the middle distance, pretending to observe the other professors.

Malfoy circles him and says, from somewhere just above and behind his left ear, "Yes, that is precisely what I would suggest: nudity, hot water, and a strong pair of hands."

Harry stiffens.

"Because," Malfoy continues, rounding Harry to look him in the eyes, "you're obviously in dire need of relaxation. . . . Prefect's bathroom? Ten minutes?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Draco."

Malfoy smirks. "Prefect's bathroom. Five minutes."

Harry is there in three.


End file.
